


Don't Sleep on Me

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Forest Sex, Forests, Furry, Gay, M/M, Sex, monkey - Freeform, pop5on22, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: Short gay yiff adventure story.





	

There was a brave sloth warrior. He was loved by all for his many feats of bravery and kindness. His name was Trip Ryder. Trip had a best friend, a monkey about the same age as him , who's name was Ty . Often times Trip and Ty would go on adventures together because Ty had a secret. 

 

Trip was truly a kind and good hart'd person but being a sloth he would often times have a very dangerous problem. He fell to sleep in the worst of times. Ty being the friend that he is never let Trip know he would fall to sleep. In fact when Trip fell to sleep Ty would complete whatever it was Trip was trying to do. When Trip awoke Ty would say that Trip did the heroic act but didn't remember because he went to sleep after. 

It's a good thing that Trip also has a bad memory otherwise Ty's friendly lies would be seen through very easily. 

 

Trip and Ty were hiking through the woods on their way back from an adventure. 

 

Trip - so I found the rings before I fell to sleep 

 

Ty- yea , you were amazing, it was like you knew where to look 

 

Trip- have you ever noticed that I fall to sleep every time I do something, and then I don't remember what it is I've done 

 

Ty -your a sloth , you fall asleep after before and during everything

 

Trip- yea but does being a sloth mean I naturally forget stuff too 

 

Ty- what are you getting at 

 

Trip- your always with me when I go out 

 

Ty- because I'm your best friend 

 

Trip- yea but your always the one who tells me all the amazing stuff I do when I wake up too 

 

Ty stopped walking and Trip did too.

 

Trip- be honest , are you the one who real does everything 

 

Ty- what , don't be crazy Trip 

 

Trip- for a long time it was enough to just believe I had done all these amazing things but to not remember any of it , it's just not possible

 

Ty looked into Trips eyes as he put a hand on the sloths shoulder and stepped closer. 

 

Ty- I just wanted you to be happy 

 

Trip- Ty 

 

Ty- I know it's bad but buddy your a sloth , I couldn't risk you falling to sleep as your climbing through dangerous mountains or fighting a dragon 

 

Trip- for how long have you been telling me a lie 

 

Ty- since you came back from your first quest , you were so disappointed when you came back empty handed so I thought why not go with you and help you out 

 

Trip - so you decided to lie to me and do everything for me 

 

Ty- the first time I went with you you fell to sleep on the back of your horse and almost died, I care too much about you to just let you hurt yourself 

 

Trip- yea well maybe you should have , this hurts a lot more 

 

Trip walked off going further ahead of Ty so they didn't have to speak on their way home. They walked for the rest of the day but had to set up camp over night. It was cold and the fire wasn't warm enough to keep them from feeling the chill of the wind. They had one tent but nether of the boys would enter it. Ty shivered and Trip could see his breath as he rubbed his arms for warmth. 

 

The fact that they both were bare foot and only wore shorts and slight armor didn't help their resolve. Ty looked over at Trip and Trip looked over at Ty. They saw each other freezing. 

 

Ty- you should use the tent 

 

Trip- no you should use it 

 

Ty- I've been a bad friend, so you use it 

 

Trip stood up and walked over to Ty. He held out his hand to the primate helping him to his feet. 

 

Trip - why don't we both use the tent 

 

Ty - are you sure 

 

Trip - I'm not happy to find out I'm not the big hero I thought I was but that's no reason to let my best friend freeze 

 

They smiled at each other and almost forgot it was cold until a blast of wind hit them and pulled them back to reality. The entered the tent and layed on blanket made of wolf furr. 

 

Trip- it's still pretty cold 

 

Ty - yea , do you wanna get closer 

 

Trip- sure 

 

They got closer but it still wasn't enough so they got closer and closer until Ty was wrapped up in Trips arms. 

 

Trip - I think that's better 

 

Ty- yea 

 

Trip- we could still do something else 

 

Ty- what , get naked 

 

There was a slight pause 

 

Trip - well yea , it would let us share heat better 

 

Ty- your serious 

 

Trip- I've seen you naked before , I saw you naked this morning when we took a bath in that stream. 

 

Ty - yea I know , I guess if you want to

 

They slid off their clothes and quickly join back together.They clung to one another tightly feeling their furr almost become one. Trips cock was between Ty's ass cheeks and his toes were laced with the monkey's. Trips arms were around Ty so tightly as he worked his hand down from the monkey's chest to his crotch and held it. 

 

Ty- what are you doing 

 

Trip - holding your balls , they're warm 

 

Ty started to complain but quickly stopped himself as Trips grip felt good and he knew they needed warmth. 

 

Trip - I'll let go if you want me to 

 

Ty - no go ahead 

 

Ty began to get hard in Trips hand. Trip didn't let go as he noticed his friend was enjoying the grip , in fact he started to jack his primate friend taking note of his 9 inch cock . Trip himself had become hard between Ty's ass as Ty grinned closer and closer against him with his own 10 inch cock. 

 

Trip- your leaking 

 

Ty- I'm sorry

 

Trip- it's warm 

 

Trip took his hand and let Ty taste his own cum . 

 

They held still for a while not moving much even though they were both hard. Trip held Ty even closer , they crinkled there locked toes together and as they both finally felt warm they still didn't let go as they fell to sleep. 

 

They awoke the next morning still just as hard as the previous night still close to one another. It was warmer in fact it was so warm it was hot. They found themselves sweating as they sat up and finally released one another. 

 

Trip - that was some night 

 

Ty - yea , I can't believe it was that cold 

 

Trip started to slide his shorts back on and Ty watched. 

 

Trip- we did something last night , should we talk about it 

 

Ty was still sitting naked and holding his hard cock and even with his shorts on Trip was still hard.

 

Ty - we were cold and we needed to get warm 

 

Trip - maybe but I didn't need to feed you your own seed 

 

Ty - and I didn't have to lick it off 

 

As they made eye contact it was clear what was in the air. Trip dropped his shorts once again and layed on top of Ty. He kissed the monkey passionately as their cocks were together between them. Ty used his tails to make a sleeve around both their cocks and jacked them as the two swapped saliva and sucked one another's tongues. They were messy and rough , being friends made it easier not to be shy. 

 

They rolled around pining each other trying to get each other to submit to the other. Cum dripped everywhere as they kissed almost violently and rolled around until Ty finally was on top and broke the kiss. 

 

Trip looked up at Ty as Ty undid the sleeve around their cocks. His tail was now drenched in seed.

 

Trip- so does this mean your my mate now 

 

Ty- I don't know

 

Trip- the tribe already thinks we're together so it won't be hard to break it to people 

 

Ty - yea your right 

 

Ty jacked Trips cock as they spoke as if it was a casual thing to do and Trip did the same. 

 

Trip- I've been into you for a while you know 

 

Ty - really 

 

Trip- yea but I didn't know if you felt the same way

 

They stroked one another as if they knew what each other wanted, they layed on their sides to make it easier. 

 

Ty - dude I fucking love you , I always have , why else would I go on all these dangerous quests with you 

 

Trip - dude you love me 

 

Ty - yea 

 

Trip - I love you too

 

At this point they let go of each other's cocks and let them leak freely. 

 

Trip - flip over 

 

Ty - what 

 

Trip- just trust me 

 

Ty flipped over onto his belly and Trip made him open his legs. He used the cum on his fingers as he slid a finger into Ty's ass. Ty jumped but Trip used his other hand to push him back down by the center of the monkey's back. 

 

Trip- relax I'm just getting you ready 

 

Ty- ready for what 

 

Trip - ready for me to fuck you 

 

Ty laughed a little but soon realized Trip was serious. 

 

Ty - wait what 

 

Trip- I have to fuck you , I've been thinking about it for years now , and you said you love me first so you must want me to

 

He pushed two more fingers in and dug deep. Ty squealed a little but soon relaxed. Trip pulled his fingers our and spat on his hand then rubbed it on his cock before he aligned his cock with Ty's ass. 

 

Trip - if you need to scream don't hold it in

 

Ty - what , who says stuff like that 

 

Trip- I'm serious, if you need to scream don't try to hold it in , you'll like it more if you don't try to act tough 

 

Ty - act tough , I'm .. 

 

Trip- about to be fucked and I assume for the first time, dude I want us to both like this so just don't try to be tough for me, and if it's too much tell me to stop 

 

Trip stroked Ty's head lightly running his fingers through the monkey's hair to calm him down. 

 

Ty - ok 

 

Trip - great , when I'm done you can have a turn on me 

 

The sloth pushed his cock at the monkey's tail hole and as he probed the monkey's ass Ty moaned lowly until Trip had 5 inches deep inside him. 

 

Trip- you doing ok 

 

Ty - yea keep going 

 

Trip pushed deeper and Ty's moans turned into half yelps. Trip began to thrust in and out slowly as he stroked Ty's hair. 

 

Trip- fuck you feel nice and tight 

 

Ty couldn't speak and Trip knew he couldn't so he layed on top of him and put his fingers in the monkey's mouth. He humped Ty's ass slowly but hard. As his chest met the primates back. He started to speed up. 

 

Trip - your doing good dude, you think you can take more

 

Again no response from Ty as he couldn't speak without moans coming out. 

 

Trip - ok if you want me to go harder close your eyes

 

Sure enough Ty closed his eyes and it may have been just to blink but Trip wasn't about to slow down. The sloth pounded the walls of Ty's ass hitting his prostate as all 10 inches were now in use. 

 

Trip - I'm not going to last much longer dude

 

Clap after clap of the sloths thighs meeting Ty's ass came faster and faster. Trip was on the edge but 4 at her than let himself erupt he slowed himself down to a slow and hard grind. Ty could feel the sloths cock throb intensely as he was pent between Trips warm chest furr and the ground. Trip removed his fingers from Ty's ass and made the monkey turn his head to meet in a kiss as his grind finally came to an end and he spurted lines of cum deep in the primates ass. 

 

The two males soon fell to sleep with Trips cock still plugged inside Ty's ass. When they woke up they were met with a very unforeseen sight. 

 

To be continued. ...


End file.
